


[Podfic] Phase

by Jacqueline Albright-Beckett (xaandria), PencilSketchS



Series: Podfic Collection [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Drug use/abuse, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Unreliable Narrator, psychiatric abuse?, psychiatric disorders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2537471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xaandria/pseuds/Jacqueline%20Albright-Beckett, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PencilSketchS/pseuds/PencilSketchS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summery:<br/>A prodigy, he’d been called; the new face of neuroscience, the one who would single-handedly save the world from neurological disorders. A Ph.D by the age of twenty-five, articles in more journals than he could count, whispers about a Nobel Peace Prize as he slid comfortably into his late twenties with the achievement of a sizable new grant to study the subconscious and various sleep disorders.</p>
<p>    The grant money had long since run dry. He’d been on a kindly forced “extended sabbatical” that was approaching its third year. Dean refused to think about what would happen when his access to the meager and barely sufficient instruments he had to resort to was revoked. He was so close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Phase

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Phase](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2050665) by [Jacqueline Albright-Beckett (xaandria)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xaandria/pseuds/Jacqueline%20Albright-Beckett). 



Title:[Phase](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2050665)

Author:[Jacqueline Albright-Becket](http://archiveofourown.org/users/xaandria/pseuds/Jacqueline%20Albright-Beckett)t

Reader + cover image: [PencilSketchS](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PencilSketchS/pseuds/PencilSketchS)

Pairing: Castiel/Dean Winchester

Tags - Author:AU, Destiel Ficlet Challenge, prompt, psychiatric disorders, psychiatric abuse?, drug use/abuse, Unreliable Narrator

Tags - Reader:Podfic, Podfic length: 30-45 minutes

Author's Summery:

A prodigy, he’d been called; the new face of neuroscience, the one who would single-handedly save the world from neurological disorders. A Ph.D by the age of twenty-five, articles in more journals than he could count, whispers about a Nobel Peace Prize as he slid comfortably into his late twenties with the achievement of a sizable new grant to study the subconscious and various sleep disorders.

The grant money had long since run dry. He’d been on a kindly forced “extended sabbatical” that was approaching its third year. Dean refused to think about what would happen when his access to the meager and barely sufficient instruments he had to resort to was revoked. He was so close.

Podfic: (right click to download) [[Podfic] Phase](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B9FuRpUGrv7nTnZrS215cmg5NkE/view?usp=sharing)

[Audiofic Archive link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/phase) and [Audiofic Archive zip](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192014110107.zip)

(note, coverart has been added to this pod, audiofic archive links are without the coverart)

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to come back and leave a kudos or comment. Feedback is welcome, sought-after and a necessity if I want to improve your listening experience.


End file.
